


Don't drive her away

by h0peless_gay



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0peless_gay/pseuds/h0peless_gay
Summary: Toni defending Cheryl cause the gang was talking trash





	Don't drive her away

Sweet Pea, Fangs and some fellow Serpents whistled at us as I rode up to the trailer park and stopped outside my trailer, Cheryl sitting behind me. We’d been together for about 8 months but the boys still didn’t believe we were anything more than fuck buddies. FP and Tall Boy stood over at another trailer, trying not to be obvious that they were talking about us too. They also thought Cheryl was just another conquest. Someone I could play with for a few months until I got bored. I don’t blame them for the most part, hell, if you’d told me a year ago that I’d be in a committed relationship with a woman that I loved, I wouldn’t believe it either. Before Cheryl, I’d been less than committed when it came to relationships. Never one for emotional attachment, never one for labels that were anything other than friends with benefits. No one I ever brought back to my trailer ever met my uncle or grandad, they never met my friends, they barely even got to know me.

That was before Cheryl.

The first time I laid eyes on Cheryl it felt like all the air was sucked out of my lungs. Her hair danced like fire in the wind, her tiny red shorts made my mind go to less than PG places, and that damn attitude, the girl knew how to give as good as she got that’s for sure. I guess you could call us enemies at the beginning. I was essentially the serpent boss before FP came back. Wrapped around the finger of every Serpent regardless of how tough they claimed to be, and the only one with logical thoughts, and Cheryl was the Northside princess. It took a while but we got close, and almost a year after we first met, we’re at a really good place in our relationship.

I started noticing how the whistling and remarks and teasing began to affect Cheryl though. She didn’t want to come over as much. I have a lot of homework, I’ll see you at school tomorrow she would say if I asked her to stay the night. Which I knew was bullshit. We took the same classes and she was more on top of the work than anyone. I could almost see her walls go up every time the boys made a remark at us.

Taking Cheryl by the hand I led her into my trailer.

“Yeah! Get it Topaz!” Fangs whistled. I love those boys but I’m about to punch them, I thought.

Everyone that knew about Cheryl and I thought that all we did was have sex – aside from a few of Cheryl’s friends at Riverdale High who were surprisingly supportive – and while the sex was highly enjoyable, we spent a lot of our time cuddling and watching Netflix as well. Just her presence made me relax so being cuddled up to her felt like home. We were halfway through an episode of Suits when Sweet Pea yelled out again.

“Can we join!?”

Cheryl tensed up beside me.

“I think I should head home.” She said as she sat up. I linked my fingers with hers and wrapped my other arm around her waist to keep her on the bed.

“Just ignore them baby, they’re stupid boys.” I reasoned.

“She must be a good bang if you’ve kept her around this long!” Fangs called, followed by hollering and cheering from the others. Cheryl’s face dropped. I could see her eyes fill with tears.

I could handle the whistling. I could handle the shit the boys gave me when Cheryl wasn’t around. I could handle myself. I couldn’t handle when they attacked my girl directly.

“I’m going to kill them.” I was out the door before Cheryl could even look up at me.

“What the fuck is wrong with you!” I yelled, storming over to the boys.

“Just a bit of banter, Tiny Toni.”

“Banter is fine. Saying I’m only with my girlfriend because she’s a good bang isn’t banter. You crossed the line.” I yell. Sweet Pea tries to interject.

“Ton-“

“I’m not finished. I’ve been telling you for months that Cheryl is more than a fuck buddy. Hell, half the time when she’s here all we do is binge Netflix for hours on end. For god’s sake stop giving me shit about the woman I love and stop giving her shit too because you’re close to ruining this for me and I won’t forgive you if you drive her away.” My body is so filled with rage that I’m shaking. I almost didn’t hear Cheryl whisper behind me.

“Y-you love me?”

My breath catches in my throat. Cheryl had followed me and was standing at the trailer door. Her cheeks stained with tears. I walked over to her and wiped her cheeks with my thumbs – my hands still shaking.

“Cheryl Blossom, I love you with all my heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment prompts you'd like me to write or message me on Tumblr @h0peless-gay

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [They didn’t understand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855888) by [sprcusehrt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprcusehrt/pseuds/sprcusehrt)




End file.
